


Жизнь несправедлива

by Fotini



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Джейн узнает, что жизнь несправедлива</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь несправедлива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life's Not Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184474) by Nancy. 



В КБР Патрику пришлось попадать в ситуации, когда решался вопрос жизни и смерти чаще, чем когда-либо в жизни. И он к этому, по сути, никак не мог привыкнуть, хотя уже и не впадал в предобморочное состояние как в первый раз. Когда Лисбон приказала ему прижать рану Боско, он был как в тумане, но, все же, выполнил приказ. Кровь пульсировала горячей струей под его руками, и пока Лисбон делала Боско непрямой массаж сердца, Патрик чувствовал как жизнь человека буквально ускользает между его пальцев.  
К моменту, когда он сделал Боско последний укол морфина, Патрик про себя решил, что тот все равно уже не жилец. Это был единственный способ взять себя в руки, к тому же надо было еще узнать, что сделал Боско. Несмотря на все это, его смерть стала для него сокрушительным ударом. Осознание того, что Красный Джон убил, чтобы его втянуть в дело, по-прежнему вызывало тошноту.  
Однако это не остановило его от просмотра файла, который Боско оставил ему.  
\- Джейн.  
Немного оторопев от нежности, с которой Чо позвал его, Патрик обернулся и увидел мужчину в дверях. На его лице читался слабый намек неодобрения, отчего Патрику захотелось исчезнуть, хоть он и не показал своим видом ни ошеломления, ни желания скрыться.  
\- Да?  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Чо был тем единственным, кого Патрик очень редко мог прочесть, и этот случай не стал исключением. Он нахмурился и сказал:  
\- Мне надо…  
\- Мы сейчас едем домой, - не стал его слушать Чо.  
В голосе слышались утверждающие нотки, его обычный тон, но Патрик ощутил некую опасность в самой позе. Он посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом аккуратно закрыл папку и сложил обратно в коробку, которую забрал с собой. Он оставил ее в офисе Лисбон, в котором никого не было, и дверь была уже заперта. Открыв ее ключом, что ему дала сама Лисбон, он поставил коробку на стол, чтобы завтра же вернуться к ее изучению.   
Чо ждал его снаружи, скрестив руки на груди.   
\- Сейчас не перечь мне, - сказал он Патрику, придав голосу чуть-чуть эмоциональности.  
И Патрик молча пошел за ним по коридору к выходу. Не часто Чо показывал эту свою сторону, но Патрик хорошо знал, что дергать его лучше, когда он в обычном настроении. В тихом омуте, и все такое. Они прошли к машине, и совсем не горя желанием разозлить Чо еще больше, поэтому не говоря ни слова, Патрик сел в нее.   
Чо въехал в гараж, расположенный в жилом доме, где жил Патрик. И это его удивило. Он взглянул на сидящего рядом мужчину.  
\- Ты серьезно везешь меня домой?  
Он-то подумал, что это было вроде как кодом: "Поехали ко мне и хорошенько потрахаемся. Мне надо выплеснуть свою злость".  
\- Я серьезно везу тебя домой, - согласился с ним Чо. – И ты пригласишь меня к себе и мы поговорим.  
Патрик поджал губы, когда обдумал хорошенько эти слова. По лицу Чо по-прежнему ничего нельзя было прочесть. Итак, этот "разговор" может быть о чувствах, о работе, о смерти Боско или еще черт знает о чем, о чем Патрик вообще-то не желает разговаривать. Как, например, их псевдо-отношения.  
\- И это не просьба.  
Патрик задержал дыхание, вылез из машины, и пошел к лифту. Это был охраняемый гараж и у Чо был пропуск, так что они никого не встретили, поднимаясь на нужный этаж. Чо хранил молчание всю дорогу, пока они поднимались, и Патрик уже начал беспокоиться.  
Через несколько минут они уже были в его квартире, и едва войдя внутрь, Патрик устремился на кухню, словно желая отсрочить неизбежное. Неразговорчивость Чо, говорила о том, что он желает обсудить их отношения, какие бы они ни были, а Патрик вовсе не готов был менять свою жизнь. Никаких отношений, никаких эмоциональных привязанностей – вот что его устраивало. Ему не нужен был кто-то, кто на него рассчитывает, он не хотел быть "тем самым" для кого-то еще. Жизнь коротка и жестока, и в итоге очень часто ты умираешь в боли и одиночестве.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Чо, словно у себя дома, спокойно стоял посередине комнаты и ни в малейшей степени не выказывал нетерпения от ожидания. Это уже начало раздражать Патрика.  
\- Ну? О чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Ему не хватило его обычного добродушия, но ситуация была и так не из приятных. При обычных обстоятельствах с Чо было трудно, а уж если он вцепился во что-то, то сбить его уже было невозможно.  
Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Чо и он произнес, словно читая мысли Патрика:  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то заботился о тебе. Ты счастлив не имея отношений.  
\- Да, - осторожно согласился Патрик. – А ты нет?  
Темные глаза, так отличающиеся от его собственных, долго смотрели на него. Потом Чо ответил:  
\- Ты не очень-то счастлив без этого, Патрик. Ты глубоко любящий человек, чье сердце было разбито самым ужасным образом, и ты не хочешь повторения этой боли.  
Он отшатнулся, словно Чо ударил его, рука непроизвольно легла на живот. Чо сделал шаг к нему, и Патрик отодвинулся. Чо неумолимо наступал, пока Патрик не уперся спиной в стену.  
Стоя прямо перед ним, не касаясь, но согревая теплом своего тела, Чо продолжал:  
\- Однажды ты полюбишь меня, Патрик. Ты поймешь, что никто не понимает тебя так как я, и тогда ты захочешь чтобы я оказался в твоей постели снова, но уже постоянно.  
Патрик сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло, и прохрипел:  
\- Ты и сейчас в моей постели, на полурегулярной основе.  
\- Больше нет.  
Глаза Патрика округлились и он спросил:  
\- Ты рвешь со мной, потому что когда-нибудь, в туманном будущем я полюблю тебя?  
Снова вернулась эта его полуулыбка и Чо поправил:  
\- Я даю тебе свободу понять, что ты уже любишь меня, Патрик.   
Положив руку на грудь Чо и, улыбаясь настолько натуральной улыбкой насколько это было возможно, Патрик сказал:  
\- Зачем мне свобода? Я могу…  
Чо прервал его поцелуем. Это был такой нежный, неторопливый и лаковый поцелуй, что сердце Патрика засбоило в практически паническом страхе от невысказанных эмоций скрытых в нем. Чо не был разговорчивым, он действовал, и Патрик никогда не был так в этом уверен как сейчас.  
Когда Чо оторвался от него, он серьезно сказал:  
\- Никакого секса, пока ты не поймешь, что любишь меня. Это просто омрачает все.  
\- Чо… Кимбелл, ладно тебе, - запротестовал Патрик, - ты это не серьезно!  
Но он был серьезен, и оставил Патрика, а сам направился к двери. Остановился там, оглянулся и произнес:  
\- Три простых слова, Патрик. Я скажу первый: я тебя люблю. Не трудно произнести, потому что это правда. Спокойной ночи. Сладких снов. Я завтра утром заеду за тобой.  
Патрик так и остался стоять в шоке и с открытым ртом, когда дверь за Чо закрылась. Только спустя несколько минут он вышел из ступора, в котором его оставил Чо. Патрик подошел к бару, налил себе чего покрепче и уселся на диван. Рассматривая золотистую жидкость в стакане, Патрик удивлялся – когда же его жизнь так усложнилась и как теперь все упростить?  
Так и сидел, пока не сообразил, что он не желает упрощать свою жизнь, потому что это будет означать настоящий разрыв с Чо. И как только эта мысль пришла к нему, он застонал и одним махом осушил стакан. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он уставился в потолок и пробурчал ему:  
\- Так нечестно.  
С другой стороны - жизнь редко была справедливой.


End file.
